


【逆闪闪】黄雀

by Suai1201



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: CP25无料限定文。分级:NC-17配对:哈里森 威尔斯(艾尔伯德 斯旺)/巴里 艾伦近代AU背景，20世纪30年代末，巴里孤儿设定。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Kudos: 3





	【逆闪闪】黄雀

**Author's Note:**

> 文中描写的“钟楼”参考了英剧《黑暗天使》中的情节。

【闪电侠/逆闪闪】黄雀

配对:哈里森 威尔斯(艾尔伯德 斯旺)/巴里 艾伦  
近代AU背景，20世纪30年代末，巴里孤儿设定。

引子

巴里从地下室里走出来，穿着一件烟灰色长风衣把自己裹起来，以免大家一眼就看到他身上穿的的那条暗红色裙子。他努力忽略着脚上高跟鞋带给足部的挤压摩擦，不一会他的脚就会被磨出水泡。  
“你太高了，只有这件裙子你能勉强穿上。还有这双鞋，这是我能搞到的最大号，但我怀疑你穿着还是会挤脚。”  
巴里的朋友比利一边抱怨着他的身高一边为他搭配行头。今天是巴里在钟楼站街的第一天，比利十分看重这个日子，他想让巴里充分准备好。  
巴里和比利都是被儿童之家收养的孤儿。巴里在儿童之家被扶养到成年一直没被领养。比利14岁从儿童之家逃走后不知所踪。之后巴里才听说他去了城里的地下男童妓院坐台。这个妓院是城里男同性恋和恋童癖的聚集地，因为营业地点隐藏在一个钟楼的地下室，大家都把那里称作“钟楼”。这地方是被人不齿的，甚至是仅仅口头提起这里都会让自诩正经的男人女人感到不自在。比利在钟楼呆了2年了，虽然分开这么久，但他还是把巴里当成好朋友，所以当走投无路的巴里来向他求助时，比利只有一个方法能帮助巴里，那就是劝说巴里留下和他一起站街。

(一)  
巴里刚成年的第二天就被儿童之家遣送走了，这个孤儿看顾机构因为州政府财政赤字而十分拮据，对于无法被领养的孩子只抚养到18岁，多一天也不会管。倒不是说巴里会为此难过，那个鬼地方是他的噩梦，除了能勉强吃饱，不用露宿街头，没什么值得感激和怀念的。  
在儿童之家，凌霸和虐待就像每天一日三餐一样正常。比利比巴里小2岁，但比利是个胆子很大而且非常叛逆的男孩，他最喜欢给儿童之家的社工捣乱，要是有孩子被虐打，比利就会变着法跟施虐的社工对着干。巴里因此而很钦佩比利，帮比利躲开骚扰他的社工，两个人一来二去成了好朋友。比利6岁时被妈妈遗忘在火车站，警察找了很久也没找到他的父母于是他被送到儿童之家等待领养。但比利这些年一直执着于寻找他的亲生母亲，虽然他曾经被领养过2次，每次都是没过几个月他就从收养家庭出走又被送回儿童之家。但比利最后还是从儿童之家逃走了，而且再也没回来。  
巴里听别人说他去钟楼了。比利成为了大家唾骂的对象，毕竟男童妓是最令人不齿的东西，甚至不能被当做人来对待。儿童之家似乎已经放弃他，甚至没有报警。巴里猜想因为比利选择了去钟楼所以儿童之家也不会再要他了。  
巴里曾为比利难过了好久，换成他宁愿在儿童之家挨打被虐待也不想去钟楼那种地方成为别人的玩物。比利一定是被人骗去的，他想。

但巴里从儿童之家离开后的几个月他就认清了现实——离开儿童之家后的归宿里钟楼也许并不算最差的。儿童之家给成年后离开的孩子推荐工作，这些工作都是些任何正常家庭都不会让自己的孩子去做的工作。巴里被推荐到一个锻造厂做勤杂工，干的是最累最脏的活，他打包有毒废料，清理厂区垃圾，打扫厕所马桶，收集食堂的泔水。每天早上他是最早开工的人，在工人开工前把厕所打扫干净，每晚工作结束后还要帮食堂清运一天的剩饭泔水。他没有住所，也租不起房子，好在老板同意让他住在工厂仓库边的一间棚屋里。这间棚屋原来是用来放工具的，巴里搬进来后搭了一张木板床，买了一个煤油灯。床边一个木头箱子里面放着他的全部“宝贝”——他妈妈留给他的几本小说，他和妈妈小时候一起做的手工小玩意儿，还有几本从垃圾里捡来的科学杂志。

锻造厂没黑没白的繁重劳动让巴里整个人都变得干枯了。他甚至开始怀念以前在儿童之家的日子，那时他偶尔可以逃开劳作偷偷躲起来读书，有时候看的入迷甚至会错过晚饭。但这个工厂就像一个巨大的黑洞，它把巴里所有的能量和精气都吸干了，白天他一刻不停的工作，他的时间不属于自己，他唯一能支配自己的行为是每天晚上闭上眼睛睡觉。他觉得自己再也不可能快乐了，哪怕只有片刻。  
难道他的下半辈子只能这样度过了吗？从一个黑工厂到另一个黑工厂，永无止境地做着最肮脏无意义的劳动。疲劳和抑郁让巴里经常在夜里失眠，于是白天开工时他偶尔会出现恍惚的状态。这一天，巴里在脚手架上挑拣机器掉下来的废料时因为太累而精神恍惚，不小心从二米多的脚手架上摔了下来。巴里的手受伤了，疼得不能动，眼泪不争气地流出来。周围的工人围观了一会，但没有人伸出援手也没人关心他的死活。巴里艰难地站起来拖着受伤的手臂向工长求助。想不到工长却因为他的大意而生气地斥责他一顿，立刻结清了工钱让他走人。  
巴里本该为失去工作而难过，但他更多地感到一种解脱。即便是饿死街头也不会更糟了，他想。巴里拿着少的可怜的薪水找到一家不起眼的小诊所做检查。医生说他的右手腕关节发生了错位并给他做了复位，但是巴里没有钱做进一步的治疗，医生只用绷带给他固定了手腕就让他走了。

巴里拖着疼痛的手臂离开诊所，他漫无目的地走在深秋的街道上，城市里人来人往车水马龙，巴里却觉得无比孤独。

“要心怀希望，保持善良，巴里。”他回想起以前妈妈经常对他说的话。  
“我一直坚持做善良的人，但我真的看不到希望。”巴里一边走一边自言自语。不知不觉间他走到了自己最喜欢的地方——市中心的尖顶铁塔。原来在儿童之家溜出来玩的时候他经常偷偷爬到上面俯瞰城市的车水马龙。巴里用一只手熟练地爬上铁塔的维修平台。巴里在这里放了一个废弃的信箱改成的鸟窝，被两只知更鸟看中在这筑了巢。巴里爬上来后惊喜地发现它们还有了宝宝。两只嗷嗷待哺的小鸟张着大嘴啾啾地冲巴里叫着。

“嗨，小家伙们。你们的爸爸妈妈呢？”巴里笑着摸了摸小鸟还有些光秃的脑袋，小鸟长着大嘴啄他的手指，想必是饿了。他从口袋里掏出一块面包，捏了一些碎末喂给雏鸟，剩下的放进了鸟窝里。  
“对不起，我只有这么多了，希望在冬天来临前你们的爸爸妈妈能找到足够的食物把你们养大。”

巴里坐在台子上眺望着远方。铁塔对面是一所高档会所，天色暗下来了，会所门口变得热闹非凡、灯火通明。汽车在它门前穿梭不断，身着礼服的男男女女进进出出。巴里出神的看着对面的纸醉金迷，幻想自己能成为这里的门童或者服务员，穿上漂亮的制服为这些名流服务。但是像这样的场所不会接纳儿童之家出身的人，大概他们觉得巴里和其他儿童之家的孩子跟蟑螂跳蚤没什么区别吧。

但巴里是不同的。他不像其他儿童之家里的孩子那样粗俗无知或者智力低下、身体残疾。巴里是接受过教育的，他不但认识很多字读过很多书，他妈妈还教他数学和化学。但那又有什么用呢？一旦你进了儿童之家，就算原来是公主王子，出来也会变成臭虫。

巴里遥望着街对面灯光璀璨的落地玻璃，他又见到了那个黑头发、高个子带眼镜的先生。这个人每周五晚上都会在固定的靠窗位置宴请不同的名流。巴里见过他很多次了，这次巴里又看得入迷了，男人身材挺拔清瘦，一颦一笑举手投足都十分优雅得体，简直就是完美的化身。

“如果我能站在他身边给他倒酒该多好，这样我就能听到他说话的声音了。”巴里痴痴地幻想。  
但幻想不能让他填饱肚子，面包可以，可他刚刚已经把他最后的面包给了知更鸟。走投无路的巴里想起比利就在不远处的钟楼，如果他还没从钟楼逃走的话。于是巴里打算硬着头皮去投靠昔日的朋友。巴里爬下铁塔向钟楼方向走去。他在钟楼外等了一会，终于在夜幕降临后看到了打扮艳丽，穿着暴露的比利出现在街头。

(二)  
“巴里！真的是你？”比利见到他时又吃惊又高兴。“我的天呐，你怎么了？你看上去很糟。”  
比利把巴里带到他的房间，一间又小又潮湿看上去破破烂烂的地下室隔间，他让巴里在他的床上休息，还给巴里拿来吃的。比利看上去比巴里的状态好多了，不但比逃出儿童之家时高了胖了，脸颊也有了肉，这让他的一对酒窝更明显了。比利给自己擦了粉，涂着鲜艳的口红，看上去明丽漂亮。

安顿好巴里后比利出去站街了，巴里吃完面包和汤在比利的房间里闲逛。他打开一个老旧的衣橱，发现里面挂满了各式各样的裙子和女士内衣，还有几副手套和丝袜，衣柜下层放着几双高跟靴子。他转身来到桌子前，看到比利把一些化妆品和香水胡乱的扔在桌子上，桌子下面的抽屉里藏了两盒香烟和几瓶油状液体，还有两个不同尺寸的假阴茎被装在一个袋子里。巴里猜想比利对自己的站街生活似乎适应的不错。

比利回来时已经是深夜，巴里在床上睡着了。比利叫醒巴里，他买了夜宵，两个人坐在桌子前吃着烤花生。比利一边剥花生吃，把皮丢的到处都是，一边听巴里讲着他的遭遇，不断的皱眉摇头。比利开始劝说巴里来钟楼工作。  
“钱宁先生正在招人呢。他有个新店要开业了，生意越做越大。”  
巴里皱着眉，不知道怎么回答。

“想想吧巴里，你的手臂受伤了，如果没法恢复，你根本干不了活。现在工厂和码头的工作都是体力活，你这样瘦弱还带着伤没人会雇你。而其他地方是不会用儿童之家出来的人的，找不到工作你怎么养活自己？在钟楼你最起码能吃饱饭，勤奋一点还能存下钱。你长得这么好看，肯定有很多人愿意要你。钱宁先生问过我好几次让我带新人来，他肯定能看上你。”  
“可是……我不会，我是说，我做不到，比利……我不行……”

巴里捂着头，脸皱成一团，想到比利让他做的事他就浑身发抖，满身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“比利，我不知道你是怎么做到的，我认为这种事很可怕。”

比利叹了一口气说:“巴里，难道你不明白吗？像我们这样的人走到哪都是在出卖身体和尊严，只不过方式不同。我留在钟楼，因为这里赚钱更快，而且不用偷也不用抢。等我有了足够的钱，我会去费城找我妈妈，我外婆家原来在那里住，也许我能找到什么线索。”

“你从没放弃是吧？”巴里看着比利卷曲的长发问。  
比利没说话只是微微笑了一下说：“我只是想帮你巴里，你是我的朋友，虽然让你做这种工作很难启齿，但这是我唯一能为你做的事。我们俩在一起可以互相帮助，就像过去一样。”

巴里的脸埋在枕头里，他很感激比利的帮助，但还是因为比利的话而伤心，趴在床上无声哭泣。他不知道该怎么办，他不想像比利一样成为令人不齿的男妓，但是他似乎也没有更好的选择了。

第二天巴里还是跟比利去见了钱宁先生。这个瘦小的爱尔兰人有一头浓密的栗色头发，一双褐色眼睛闪着精明又贪婪的光。他围着巴里看了几圈，把他的胳膊抬起来，用手摸他的胸和屁股，巴里脸红得能滴出血来。  
“是个美人儿。太瘦了，但是有人喜欢这种。知道我最喜欢什么吗孩子，你的眼睛——它们就像两块切工完美的宝石一样美丽诱人。”

钱宁先生夸张地比划着说，似乎很满意他的货品。  
巴里被交给比利去改造和训练。钱宁先生已经为巴里的初夜标好了价钱，如果一切顺利，他能分到一些报酬，也许够他去治好自己的手腕。

“比利，我真的不确定我能做到，我是说，我太害怕了……我不行。”巴里躺在比利床上，看着天花板上一个破洞说，随即转身蜷缩起身体，把自己缩成一个茧的形状。  
“第一次之后就会容易很多，相信我。”  
比利鼓励巴里，“我会让钱宁先生给你找个好顾客破处。”比利捏着巴里的肩安慰他。

比利花了一天时间为巴里做准备，教给他怎么给人口交，怎么做手活，怎么做非插入式，怎么陪人喝酒，怎么与人搭讪，怎么恭维顾客，怎么给自己清洗和扩张，怎么避免后面受伤……  
比利尽力了，他把自己的经验倾囊而授，但巴里知道自己什么也没学会，或者说他根本不想学。

巴里很快就得到一个接客任务，钱宁先生把他的初夜卖了个好价钱，这也意味着巴里能拿到多一点报酬。  
他劝说自己一旦有足够的钱让他离开，等他的手恢复了力量他就去找别的工作，他知道自己不属于钟楼，他一定能离开这里。巴里穿上比利给他准备的裙子，一条暗红色丝质吊带裙，看上去甚至有一点华丽。他的朋友把自己最好的裙子借给他。比利帮他做扩张，当假阳具被慢慢推进他后穴时，巴里浑身哆嗦，疼得满头大汗。他怎么可能受得了？这比他受伤的手腕还要疼。眼泪刷刷地落下来，巴里哭着求比利不要做了。

“一开始都是这么疼，如果你不想后面大出血就得好好扩张，傻瓜！”

比利恨铁不成钢地骂到。等到终于做完扩张，巴里哭得眼都红了，后穴又胀又痛失去知觉。  
他用一件旧风衣把自己裹起来，踩着那双挤脚的高跟鞋一瘸一拐地去见嫖客了。

“你看上去很棒，任何人都会对你心动的。”比利努力挤出一个笑，试图安慰他战战兢兢即将出卖初夜的朋友，最后看到巴里绝望的泪汪汪的眼睛时比利也说不出话了，他一咬牙，推着巴里走出了房间。  
钟楼地下室被改造过，地下一层是个喧哗的酒吧，来这里的男人都是来找男妓消遣的嫖客。地下二层被改成了一个个小隔间，当然大家都知道是用来干嘛的。  
巴里一瘸一拐地走下地下一层，这里乌烟瘴气，人满为患，看上去生意非常火爆。巴里从来没想到这个城市有这么多同性恋和恋童癖。

“哈哈——巴崽，来吧宝贝！”一双有力的手凭空变出来拉住他的胳膊，是钱宁先生——他的老板。  
“你看起来美极了，我向你介绍你今晚的客户，艾林先生。”

巴里被拽到一个沙发座边上，他看到一个高个子的男人，头发花白，身材高大粗壮，眼神很凶，怀里搂着另一个男童妓。男人看到巴里后咧嘴笑了，上下打量着男孩，眼睛像带钩一样死死盯着巴里。

“去吧，祝你们玩的开心。”巴里被推了一把，倒在了艾林先生身上。  
“对不起先生。”巴里赶紧爬起来想离远一点。  
“不，我很享受。”男人推开身边的另一个男孩，一把拉住巴里把他搂在怀里笑着说。

“你很美，你叫巴里？”男人摸着巴里浓密的棕色头发，手指蹭着巴里的脸蛋，手很快滑到脖子。  
巴里点点头，试图努力适应男人的触碰。  
艾林先生掀开他的风衣领子，漏出了巴里雪白的肩颈，手伸进风衣里乱摸。

“钱宁没骗我，你的眼睛就像是绿色的宝石，它们很美。”  
艾林陶醉地说，凑过来亲巴里的嘴，一股酒的辛辣和雪茄的臭味涌入巴里的口腔，这味道让他又恶心又想吐。他要窒息了！男人捏着他的脸，恶心地吸着他的舌头，发出啧啧的声音。

“唔——！”巴里实在是受不了了，他用力推开了男人，努力忍住干呕的冲动。  
男人被推开后勃然大怒，瞪着眼睛恶狠狠地看着巴里吼道：“搞什么鬼！小婊子？”  
“对不起，艾林先生，我……不……”  
“你这个贱货，跟我来！”

艾林生气了，暴躁地抓住巴里的手腕拉着他离开座位向地下二层走去。  
“别——我不行，先生，对不起我还没准备好……”巴里挣扎着往后退，但是对方力气大的惊人，巴里像一只小鹿一样被拎走。  
“放开我先生！”

他们就要下楼梯了，巴里突然看准时机，对面走来的服务生端的酒水托盘被他一把掀翻扣在了艾林脸上。

“嗷！你这个贱人！”

艾林脸上被酒杯砸中，哀嚎一声松开了手。巴里趁机向门外跑去，他在拥挤人群里引起骚动，躲闪着逃走。  
“艾伦！你往哪跑？给我抓住他！”  
钱宁先生大声呼喝，立刻有两个服务生窜出来试图抓住巴里。  
巴里顾不上脚被鞋子挤磨的疼痛，拔腿冲出钟楼地下室一路狂奔。外面不知什么时候下起了雨，没一会巴里就被淋得浑身湿透。他不顾一切在马路上狂奔，试图甩掉身后的两个追击者，但是脚上的高跟鞋阻碍了他，巴里飞速的拔下两只鞋，向追他的两个服务生砸过去，正好砸中了一个人的脸。被砸中的男人哀嚎一声摔倒在地。巴里没有扭头看，继续光着脚在湿漉漉的马路上狂奔，不知不觉他已经跑出了三个街区。身后的声音逐渐变小，巴里忍不住回头确认是否甩掉了追击者，就在这时意外发生了。

路口拐弯处突然疾驰着驶来一辆黑色轿车，巴里还没反应过来就飞快而过的汽车刮倒了，他身体转了一圈后狠狠摔在地上，原本受伤的右手手腕传来钻心的疼痛，他惨叫一声趴在地上动弹不得。  
雨哗啦哗啦地下，一声刺耳的刹车声后汽车后停了下来，巴里听到了有人下车向他走来。他看见一双锃亮的黑色皮鞋踩在水里，鞋子的主人走到他身边。  
“你没事吧？”一个声音低沉磁性的男人在他身边问到。

(三)  
巴里勉强抬起头，大雨模糊了他的视线，他看不清对方的脸，寒冷和疼痛让他无法开口说话，他浑身都在发抖，大脑一片空白。

“你还能走路吗？”男人大声问，雨水顺着他的帽子淌下来滴到黑色的大衣上。  
巴里点点头。

“跟我来，我带你去检查。”男人伸手扶他起来，巴里注意到他戴着黑色皮手套和一副黑框眼镜，看上去像个绅士。  
巴里被塞进汽车驾驶室副座，他浑身衣服都湿透了，在汽车里缩成一团，瑟瑟发抖。他坐在汽车皮质座椅的边缘，为自己身上到处低落的水感到难过。如果他弄脏了车里的东西，他怎么赔得起？

“你可以擦擦脸上的水，不用担心把座位弄脏，它们可以被洗干净。”男人好像知道巴里在想什么。  
“谢谢，先生。”巴里接过男人的手帕擦脸上和头发的水，很快就把手帕染湿了。

巴里终于看清了男人的样子，对方大约四十岁左右，留着整整齐齐的黑色短发，又黑又弯的眉下面有一双蓝的惊人的眼睛，即使戴着眼镜也足以让人印象深刻；男人坚挺的鼻梁和薄利的嘴唇让他看上去有些冷傲，瘦长的脸型与鼻子和唇型搭配的恰到好处，给人一种既年轻又沉稳的感觉。巴里看着男人的侧脸一时间有些呆了，他觉得男人长得好像他之前在铁塔上看到的那个每周五晚上出现在会所里的绅士。

“你哪里伤到了？”巴里注意到男人盯着他风衣里的红裙子看，立刻把风衣裹了起来，难为情的低下头。  
“我的右手受伤了先生，很疼。”巴里小声说。  
“你叫什么名字？”男人用轻松的语气问。  
“巴里，先生，我叫巴里 艾伦。”  
“艾伦？巴里 艾伦？”男人重复了一遍他的姓名，安慰道：  
“你不用担心艾伦先生，一会儿我让我的家庭医生替你检查一下。”男人温和地说，蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的车里灼灼发光。汽车很快就在一处房子外停了下来。

“我们到了。”男人说完打开车门下车，巴里也跟着下了车。他跟着男人进了一栋公寓爬上二楼，男人打开门让巴里进屋。  
这是个有点古典风格的平层公寓，整个二层只有一套房都是男人的住所。巴里进屋后发现屋子里纤尘不染，布置精美，和他现在浑身湿透的狼狈样子格格不入。壁炉里燃烧着温暖的炉火，火焰跳跃着发出噼啪声，这热度让巴里觉得血液又开始流动了。

男人进屋后打了个电话，叫了一位斯诺医生来公寓。  
“需要一身换洗衣服吗？艾伦先生。”  
“那真的太好了谢谢您。”  
男人转身离开，回来时手里拿着一件简单的深色衬衣和一条裤子。“我们身高差不多，你比我瘦，这些应该能穿上。”

巴里注意到脱下外套的男人身材健美，手臂隐约可见肌肉的线条，而他自己则是一点肌肉也没有。  
“谢谢，先生，我还不知道怎么称呼你。”  
巴里接过衣服微微一笑，不好意思的低头把眼看向一边。  
男人转身来到一边的酒柜，拿起玻璃杯给自己倒了一杯红色的酒。他喝了一小口，有些玩味的打量些巴里。  
“你非常有礼貌和修养，艾伦先生。我叫哈里森 威尔斯，你可以叫我威尔斯博士。”

“你可以叫我巴里，威尔斯博士。”  
黑发男人带巴里来到盥洗室，让巴里洗个热水澡换上干衣服。

巴里这时候才开始感觉到光脚飞奔的后果，他的脚底现在火辣辣的疼，他不敢相信自己居然光着脚狂奔了三个街区，也许刚才太害怕了他居然没有感到疼。但是他一会该怎么离开呢？也许威尔斯博士能借给他一双鞋？但这也太难为情了，威尔斯博士的衣服和鞋都看上去很贵，肯定比他的初夜值钱，他根本还不起。

巴里想到买他初夜的那个艾林浑身又打起哆嗦。他在热水里闭上眼睛，手臂的疼痛热辣辣地顺着血管流向全身。他的大脑像是一团乱麻，胡思乱想着钱宁先生会怎么把他抓回去惩罚，想着他的临阵退缩会带给比利什么麻烦，他完全不知道该怎么办。他需要钱给自己离开钟楼的资本，也许威尔斯博士能给他治好手臂，那他就可能找到别的工作了。

巴里拿毛巾擦干身体和头发，他被威尔斯的汽车刮到了腰背，一大片淤伤出现在苍白的腰身上。  
巴里左思右想，觉得威尔斯博士是他唯一的救命稻草，如果对方能赔自己一点钱他就有资本离开钟楼，找人伪造一份假身份证明开始新的生活。他认字，也会写字算数，他一定能找到一份学徒工作的。

“巴里，你还好吗？”

威尔斯在卫生间外面问，一定是他花了太多时间。  
“是的，我很好，我洗完了正在穿衣服。”  
巴里三下五除二穿上了威尔斯给他的衣服，穿在他身上有些松松垮垮的。他光着脚走出了卫生间，地面是某种昂贵的大理石，踩上去冰凉舒适。

巴里回到起居室，发现屋子里多了一个人，一位穿着白大褂的长发漂亮女人站在客厅里。  
“巴里，这是斯诺医生，她可以为你检查身体。”  
“你好。”巴里点点头向斯诺医生打招呼。对方毫无表情的让他坐到沙发上。  
“脱了你的衬衣。”女医生冷冰冰的说，像是没有感情一样。

巴里用没受伤的左手解开衬衣纽扣，脱下了衬衣，坐在沙发上不知所措。女医生冰凉的手指在他的脖子，身体上摸来摸去，扶着他的头左右摇摆，拿一支小手灯照他的眼睛，问他有没有头疼恶心。巴里摇摇头，女医生拿起他受伤的手臂拉开他的手腕。  
“嗷——！”巴里吃痛叫了一声。  
“这里疼？”女医生问。

巴里点点头，告诉医生他的手腕不能动。  
女医生握着巴里的手腕仔细检查了一番，然后放下他的手，把他晾到一边走到威尔斯博士面前低声说着什么。  
威尔斯微微皱着眉认真听着女医生的话，点了几下头。  
巴里感到自己被忽略了，为什么斯诺医生不直接告诉他他的手臂怎么了呢。巴里有些生气，毕竟他才是受伤的那个人啊！

“咳，斯诺医生，我想知道我的手怎么了，我腰上的伤没事吗？我觉得很疼。”  
女医生转身向巴里走了两步，冷冷的说，“艾伦先生，你的腰部只是被擦伤了，没有大碍，过几天就会恢复的。至于你的手……我想问一下，今晚碰到威尔斯博士的车之前，你的手没有出问题吗？”

巴里咬了一下嘴唇，最终下决定说:“当然，我的手原来还好好的，我被撞倒后就疼的厉害，现在完全不能动了。”  
女医生又向前走了两步，站到巴里面前。男孩抬头看着她，脸有些红了，一方面是因为他说了谎，另一方面是从没有这么好看的女人这样盯着他看。

“真的吗，艾伦先生？检查结果显示的事实和你的说法似乎不一致。”  
“你看错了吧，你到底是不是医生，我都快疼死了。”巴里拖起他的手腕向医生示威抗议。

女医生眉头一皱想要反驳却被威尔斯制止了。  
“没关系斯诺医生，你回诊所吧，稍后我带艾伦先生去你的那里治疗。”  
女医生吃惊的对威尔斯做了个摊手的动作，好像在责怪威尔斯阻止她揭穿真相。不过她还是快速的收拾好自己的东西离开了公寓。

巴里坐在沙发上不安的扭动着上身，他抬头看着黑发男人转身向厨房走去，回来时手里拿了一杯热牛奶和几片土司。  
“吃点东西，你看上去很虚弱。”  
男人把食物放到巴里面前的茶几上，随后坐进巴里对面的单人沙发。威尔斯陷进松软的沙发里，像看着某种小动物似得看着巴里拿起一片土司一口吞下去。

“唔……谢谢你。”巴里拿起牛奶喝了一口，觉得再也没有比热牛奶更美味的东西了。

“威尔斯博士，你真的要带我去斯诺医生的诊所治疗吗？我是说，我不想给你添麻烦了，你可以把医药费付给我，我自己去治疗，真的，我只是……不想太麻烦你。”  
威尔斯嘴角微微一笑，巴里感觉对方蓝色的虹膜里的光变得越来越冷。黑发男人虽然对巴里非常客气友好，但是巴里觉的对方有种难以忽略的气场让人不敢对他不敬。

“事实上，我很少对陌生人这么关心，巴里。”威尔斯缓缓的说，手指在沙发上随意的敲打着。“我有点对你的故事感兴趣，能说说你今晚为了躲谁而光着脚疯狂地在雨里跑吗？”

巴里感觉自己噎住了，他使劲吞咽了一下。“什么？”  
他有种不好的预感，威尔斯并不想痛快地付给他医药费和补偿，但他必须全力争取不是吗？

“我的故事不值一提威尔斯博士，说出来会让你倍感无聊。实际上我真不想浪费你的时间，能不能把医药费给我，我这就走。”  
“你想要多少钱呢？”

巴里心里高兴地一跳，他仿佛看到了一线曙光，激动地站了起来。  
“是这样，我的手估计需要3个月才能彻底恢复，所以这期间的误工费大约300美元，再加上治疗费，最少也要600块才行，这对我受得苦来说并不算多，先生。”  
威尔斯把手指放在下巴处摩擦着，若有所思地看着巴里说，“坐下。”  
“什么？”巴里愣了一下。

“我说了，坐下。”威尔斯声音加重，给人一种强烈的压迫感。巴里不得不小心翼翼地坐下。

“我说过我想听你说你的故事，巴里，如果你不想跟我说，那你就不能从我这拿到一分钱。”  
“什么？！”巴里生气地皱起眉头。“你开车撞了我！你怎么能……”

“实际上是你跑着撞向了我的车。刚才斯诺医生替你检查后发现你的手腕早在几天前就受伤了，你曾做过关节复位，今天摔倒只是让已经受伤的关节变得更疼。”  
巴里吃惊地瞪大眼睛，心跳砰砰加速。“你……你想抵赖才这么说，我没有……”

威尔斯突然站起来，几步走到巴里身边低头看着他。  
“如果我现在报警，说你故意碰到我车上假装受伤让我赔偿巨额医疗费用，实际你的伤根本不是我造成的。你说警察会相信谁呢？是在下大雨的夜晚穿着奇怪衣服在马路上狼狈逃窜的骗子男孩？还是——我？”

巴里真的开始慌了，他意识到威尔斯并不像看起来那么“好”，他刚才的自信彻底消失了。巴里抬头看着男人蓝色的眼睛，那双好像在碾压和嘲笑他无知的冷酷眼睛。  
“先生……威尔斯博士！我不是故意撞到你车上，我不是你说的那种骗子！我拼命跑，是因为有人在追我！我的手确实受伤了，也许不是因为你，但碰到你的车后它确实更严重了，也许不需要那么多医药费，你可以少给一点……”

“巴里。”威尔斯突然坐到巴里身边。“要知道你身上穿的这身衣服的价值足够你治好几次手伤了。”  
巴里不安的捏了一下衬衣下摆。  
“钱并不是问题，我只是不喜欢别人对我说谎，或者拒绝我。所以你到底打不打算告诉我你的故事？”

巴里眨着眼十分不解地看着威尔斯，他不明白对方为什么非要他说出自己的遭遇。  
“今晚，我……呃，跟我的朋友比利在一起打牌，我们在玩一种游戏，谁输了就要穿女人的衣服，我今天运气不好，输了两次……然后，有几个人突然……”

“停！”威尔斯突然喝令。黑发男人把手放在巴里后脖颈上，用力捏着巴里的肩颈处。  
“我说了，不要对我说谎。你不想告诉我事实，不如我来猜一猜？”威尔斯对他微微一笑，巴里感到浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“你在钟楼站街，那里有全市最大的男童妓院。看你的样子应该是刚刚加入，不过在钟楼的男童妓里面你年龄也太大了，我想钱宁一定是在为他的新酒吧招揽男宠。今天匆忙逃跑也许是因为你发现你根本做不了这个，因为你连撒谎都不会，更不愿意做受人摆布的玩具。对吗，艾伦先生？但是我很好奇，你是怎么沦落到去钟楼那种地方的？”  
巴里惊呆了，如果不是他确信自己是第一次认识威尔斯，他都要怀疑威尔斯在一直监视他了，他怎么对自己的经历猜得分毫不差呢？

“我……我是从儿童之家出来的。我努力了，但是根本找不到像样的工作，前几天又伤了手腕，我的朋友比利劝我和他一起在钟楼站街，我想反正我也没有其他选择了……但是你说得对，我根本接受不了，所以今晚他们让我接客的时候我就……跑出来了。”巴里抽了一下鼻子，低着头小声说。  
“你的家人呢？你姓艾伦，你到了儿童之家后也没有改姓名？”

“没有，我9岁才到儿童之家，我原来跟着我妈妈生活，我妈妈她对我很好，直到……有一天她工作的那个公司发生了煤气泄露，整个楼都爆炸了……她是我唯一的亲人。于是我就被送进了儿童之家。”  
巴里擦了一下不小心流出来的眼泪。

“煤气爆炸？是斯锥科大街那个好多年前爆炸的印刷厂吗？”  
巴里突然抬起头，“你怎么知道？”  
“你妈妈叫什么名字？”  
“诺拉，诺拉艾伦。难道你认识她吗？”

威尔斯突然松开放在巴里后颈的手，从沙发上站起来。  
“不，只不过那家爆炸的印刷厂我原来有一点股份，所以我印象深刻。”

“你的父亲呢巴里？”

“我父亲在我还是婴儿时候就离开了，听说出国了再也没回来，我只知道他叫亨利。我妈妈不愿意跟我谈论我爸爸的事，我也是有一次偷听她跟别人打电话才知道这个名字。”巴里皱着眉说，心想如果他还有父亲的话当然不至于沦落至此。

巴里抬头看见威尔斯若有所思地盯着他，表情比刚才轻松多了，甚至看上去有点高兴。  
“所以，你打算怎么做？你要报警吗？还是给我一点医药费让我走人？”巴里不高兴的咕哝着，因为威尔斯刚才又让他想起妈妈的伤心事。

威尔斯走在酒柜边拿了一只玻璃杯倒了一杯酒，他走到巴里身边把酒杯递给男孩。  
“喝一点，能让你放松，也能缓解手腕的疼痛。”  
“我不会喝酒，先生。”  
但威尔斯没有收回那杯酒，巴里只得接了过来喝了一小口，火辣辣的感觉冲上了他的头。

“实际上巴里，我想给你一个更好的选择。”  
巴里抬头看着黑发男人，对方正似笑非笑的看着他，蓝色的眼睛闪着神秘莫测的光。  
“你说什么？”巴里茫然地问。  
“我可以买你的初夜。”

(四)  
哐当一声，巴里手中的酒杯掉到了地上咕噜咕噜滚了出去，酒撒了一地。  
“抱歉！我不是故意的，我太……”巴里从沙发上蹦了起来，因为他受到了惊吓。  
“别管它了，只是个酒杯。你觉得怎么样？我可以给你很好的价格，如果你能让我满意，你可以有机会拿到足以重新开始新生活的钱。”  
一时间巴里以为这一定是威尔斯捉弄他的另一种方式，因为他刚刚还猜出来巴里是不会愿意卖淫的。但是……巴里又不得不重新考虑，如果威尔斯只是为了试探他，他又能得到什么好处呢？不得不说威尔斯开的条件十分诱人，如果只做一次就能让他改变以后的人生……  
“巴里？你听到了吗？”  
“是……我……听到了。”  
“你觉得怎么样？”威尔斯双手抄进口袋，慢慢的向他走过来。  
巴里做了一个深呼吸，如果把世上的嫖客分成三六九等，威尔斯算得上最难让人拒绝的那种。如果巴里不是为了生计而被迫出来卖淫，也许他还愿意跟威尔斯发生一夜情。他很喜欢威尔斯的长相，也喜欢他的声音和健美高挑的身材，喜欢他温文尔雅的书卷气。  
但是，一夜情和卖淫有本质上的不同。一夜情再不堪，结束后他仍是自由之身。而他一旦陷入了这种出卖色相任人亵渎的交易就再也无法摆脱它了。巴里明白一次和无数次之间根本没有鸿沟。

巴里想要拒绝，威尔斯却走到他身边搂住他的脖子。一切发生得太快，巴里被威尔斯吻住的瞬间甚至没来得及眨眼。他本以为自己会因为早些时候的经历感到不快。但事实恰恰相反，男人带着酒精味的舌头伸进他口腔时他尝到的更多是愉悦。他在儿童之家谈过一个女朋友，他们那时经常偷偷接吻，但巴里从来没有被这样吻过。他感觉自己被完全控制和占有，他被对方的节奏所掌控，他不需要使用任何技巧，只需要坦然地接受对方施与的一切就可以了。像酒被倒进酒杯，像佳肴被装进餐盘，像钥匙被插进锁孔，一切都是那么正确，那么天经地义、顺其自然。巴里闭上眼，完全投入到这个吻里，直到对方越来越用力，甚至开始用牙齿咬他的舌头，巴里吃痛发出呻吟，推开威尔斯结束了这个吻。  
“你似乎很享受？”威尔斯用力搂住巴里的腰，把他箍在怀里。  
“事实上我想拒绝你的提议，威尔斯先生。”巴里装出被冒犯的样子，皱着眉说。  
“我猜到了。”威尔斯笑着说。  
“你猜到了？你一定是开玩笑吧？那你为什么还不放开我？”巴里生气地质问。  
威尔斯放开了怒气冲冲，嘴唇红肿的男孩，转身坐到了沙发上。  
“任何人不能在不断的不幸、痛苦、忧虑中好好地做事。”威尔斯慢条斯理地说，笑着看了巴里一眼。  
“《大卫 科波菲尔》？”巴里小声问。  
威尔斯挑了一下眉表示惊讶。  
“我妈妈最喜欢的一部小说之一，所以我几乎把这本背了下来。”

威尔斯点头表示赞许。“巴里，这正是我想对你说的。也许你认为你不应该沦落至此，但是想想，如果你今天拒绝我从这里离开，钱宁会找到你把你抓回去，加入钟楼的男孩没人能从那里逃走。你最后还是会为了生计回到钟楼。即使你能勉强凭运气找到别的工作，你将经历种种磨难和不幸，现实会彻底打垮你，让你放弃你内心憧憬过的生活。无论哪种方式，你都会坠进深渊，而我则是你唯一的救命稻草。”  
威尔斯对巴里摊手，随后慵懒地靠到沙发背上盯着男孩。  
巴里感觉自己的胃被搅的五味翻腾。他愤怒又绝望，因为他知道威尔斯说的完全正确。这个决定本不应该这么难做出，但是巴里感到困惑。  
“为什么你这么在乎？为什么费心把我带到这里，为什么明知道我的遭遇还让我亲口告诉你，为什么不把我赶出去自生自灭还要浪费时间劝我卖给你？如果你只是想找个男妓你有的是选择，为什么要把这么多钱花在我身上？”

巴里一连串问出心里的疑惑，皱着眉看着沙发上的男人，眼眶红红的带着鼻音。  
威尔斯又笑了，他摘下眼镜看着巴里，蓝色的眼睛变得愈发冷冽。  
“这有点一言难尽巴里，我认为你和我之间好像注定要发生些事情，但我这会儿不想跟你谈心，现在我只想看到你无力挣扎后做出唯一正确的选择。”

(五)  
威尔斯把眼镜扔到沙发旁的茶几上，拉开他昂贵西裤的拉链分开双腿对男孩说:  
“过来。”  
巴里此时突然想到他在高塔上遥望的那个温文尔雅的男人，他曾经对那个幻影痴迷，威尔斯却向他证明所谓的优雅也许只是一张华丽的皮毛，在这之下藏着的是丑陋的真相——没人会在乎他，不管是工厂的工头，钟楼的老板，还是幻想里彬彬有礼的绅士。他只是他们的工具和玩物，仅此而已。  
巴里紧张地咬了一下脸颊里的肉，最终光着脚走到威尔斯身边。  
“脱了衣服。”男人命令到。  
巴里解开衬衣扣子和裤子拉链，身上衣服滑落在脚边，纤瘦苍白的稚嫩肉体被展示在男人面前，巴里用手挡住自己的下体不自在地站在黑发男人面前，即使有壁炉让房间温暖干燥，巴里还是忍不住打起寒战。  
“你为什么站着不动？难道他们没有教你该怎么做吗？”威尔斯有些戏谑地笑着说。  
巴里脸憋得通红，像被钉在地上一样动弹不得。  
“可是，你还没有脱衣服……”  
“我不需要脱衣服，操你只用一个地方。”威尔斯把裤子拉链拉的更开，拽下内裤露出已经有些勃起的性器。  
“第一次由你主导会更轻松，如果你非要我主动，我可不会很温柔的，你让我等太久了，巴里。”威尔斯慢悠悠地说。  
巴里吞咽了一下，努力回想比利教他的东西，然而大脑却一片空白。他慢慢向威尔斯走去，跪到男人双腿间。巴里自己赤身裸体不着一缕，对方却衣着完整西装革履，这让他感觉自己像餐馆里某种食物被清洗干净放到盘子里被享用。巴里的手滑过威尔斯的西服裤子，冰冷布料阻隔着威尔斯肌肤的温度让巴里感到一丝失落。可是他为什么要失落呢？他是在做交易，不是在做爱。他提醒自己不应该对此抱有幻想，但是威尔斯给他完全不同的感觉，他内心里期待对方能对他有一丝不同，期望他们的交易里多一点温度。  
第一步是口交，他想。巴里在脑子里回想自己吞那个假阳具时的情景，但是威尔斯的性器比假阳具真实多了，巴里发现自己的下体居然也变硬了，他从来没想过他会对着另一个男人勃起，这意味着什么？他缓缓低下头，张开嘴含住男人的性器吮吸了一口，腥苦的味道刺激着他的味蕾，他努力忍住想要干呕的不适。  
巴里听见威尔斯满意的哼了一声，他努力的撑开口腔，试图吞下更多更深，温热的肉棒闯进他的口腔和喉咙并没有预想中的不适，对方的性器在他嘴里快速的变大变硬。在适应了威尔斯的尺寸后他加快速度吞吐起来，舌头在柱身在顶端来回滑动。

一只手顺着他的脖子摸到了后背，慢慢向下游走到巴里的臀部。威尔斯伸出一根手指按向巴里的穴口，浅浅的伸了进了一节手指。  
“啊！”巴里对突然的侵犯吃了一惊，不禁吐出了威尔斯的性器叫了出来。他抬头望着男人，发现威尔斯不知何时已经脱掉了外套只穿着一件白色衬衣，脖子下面的纽扣解开两颗漏出他修长的颈部和深深的颈窝。  
巴里的嘴唇因为吮吸而殷红充血，唾液在嘴唇上晶莹闪烁，男孩的脸变成粉色，绿色的眸子含着水光像一湾晨曦下的湖。威尔斯看着男孩，一只手握着男孩的下巴，拇指按住男孩的下唇，把食指伸进了巴里嘴里，用手指在巴里嘴里抽插。巴里顺势开始吮吸他的手指，用舌头舔他的指肚，男孩闭上眼，长长的睫毛飞舞着，好像真的在享受。

威尔斯停下动作把手指拿出来，男孩睁开眼，用迷茫的眼神看着他。  
“过来，巴里。”威尔斯拉着男孩起身让他坐到他的腿上。他抱住巴里的腰，轻轻的吻住男孩的唇瓣，给了他一个轻柔又深刻的吻。  
男孩似乎很喜欢这样，当威尔斯离开时，巴里的嘴唇追了过来，主动吻上他，男孩用没受伤的手搂住他的脖子，贪婪的粘住他的嘴唇，舌头伸进他嘴里，想要索取更多。

威尔斯推开巴里结束了他们的缠绵。  
“怎么了？你不喜欢吗？”巴里皱着眉问他。  
“不，恰恰相反，我很喜欢。”

“那为什么停下？”男孩把脸凑到他身边，想要索取更多亲密。  
“你是真的在享受这些吗巴里？”  
男孩眨眨眼说，“我不知道，我想让你满意。但我不知道该怎么做。”  
威尔斯的手在巴里身上游走，抚摸着男孩的锁骨然后向下摸到胸部、乳头最后停在腰窝。  
“这就是问题所在，巴里。你把自己当成我们之间约定的牺牲品，但我不像其他嫖客只是为了满足自己，我希望能看到你给我更多惊喜。”  
威尔斯另一只手摸着巴里的大腿向上游走，顺着大腿根握住了男孩的勃起。  
“唔……”巴里哆嗦了一下发出喘息。  
“我会教给你很多东西，首先，我要你知道，欲望是人内心深处最原始的本能，欲望不是罪恶的，如果你的肉体是你唯一的资本，那就好好利用它，让你的欲望把它点燃。”  
威尔斯的手在巴里的性器上揉动，挑拨敏感的铃口，揉搓他的双球。男孩因此而变得脆弱，弯着腰身呻吟着。  
“呼吸，呼吸——感受它。”巴里被威尔斯坚定的声音鼓励，直起身体闭上眼睛聆听男人的话。  
“感受欲望像电流一样在你的身体里流淌，你的每一根神经都在为此燃烧，这种感觉不断的积累不断的增强，当它多的让你无法承受，当它在你的内心爆炸，感受那让你攀上顶峰的快感，像电光火石一样激烈的高潮，那不是别人的愉悦，是你的。”  
巴里随着威尔斯的手活而扭动身体，大声呻吟喘息，他从来没有这样给自己手淫过，从来没有这样大声的宣泄自己的欲望，他感到一种轻盈的自由像热气球一样从他身体里飞出来他把带向高空。  
“你不再是原来的你，你是全新的自己，你可以掌控你的欲望，而不是逃避，不再羞怯不再难以启齿。你做的很好，感受它，感受你的欲望，然后……"  
威尔斯的手有力、快速律动，男孩的顶端渗出的液体为他润滑。男孩一只手紧紧的抱住他的脖子，大声呻吟着像是在哭泣。  
"现在，射吧，巴里！”  
男孩大声哭喊着，向后仰着头射了出来。白色的体液喷到了威尔斯手上，弄脏了他的衬衣。  
高潮过后，男孩大口喘着气，趴在威尔斯肩上哭了起来。威尔斯抱住男孩的头，安抚的摸着他的背。  
“没关系，你做的很好巴里，一切都很好。”  
等男孩的情绪终于平复了，威尔斯把男孩拽起来。他看着男孩湿漉漉的脸问，“你感觉怎么样？”  
男孩用一只手擦了擦脸上的泪珠，羞涩的笑着说，“无法言喻的感觉，太强烈了，我给自己弄的时候从来没有这样的感觉，也许一辈子也忘不了。”

威尔斯笑了，蓝色的眼睛像是有了温度不再冰冷，“因为你终于能接受自己的欲望而不是惧怕它们。聪明的人在最糟的逆境里也能用好手里的牌。如果你必须出卖肉体来达到自己的目的，你得明白性不是可耻的，你要相信欲望能带给你快乐，不要因为这个而惩罚贬低自己。”  
巴里将信将疑的点点头，“能让我骑你吗？”男孩把手放到威尔斯的下体上，用自己的精液润滑男人的阴茎。  
“你刚刚高潮，需要缓一缓。”威尔斯皱着眉说。  
巴里没有听从男人的建议，他抬起臀部，对准男人的阴茎慢慢坐了上去。

“巴里！”威尔斯对男孩的鲁莽感到不高兴，他抓住男孩的臀部阻止他继续。  
“威尔斯博士，我可以，我已经扩张好了，我想骑你，我想给你同样的快乐。让我做吧。”  
威尔斯松开阻拦男孩的手，巴里扶着威尔斯的阴茎坐了上去。  
“啊……唔……”男孩疼不得不咬住嘴唇阻止自己哭喊出声。  
“慢一点巴里，最开始是最困难的。”  
威尔斯亲吻男孩的脖子和锁骨，在男孩身上轻轻吮吸，试图安抚男孩。

“巴里……啊……”  
当男孩终于把他的阴茎头部插进后穴，紧致的肠道挤压带来的快感让威尔斯呻吟出声。他用力推着巴里向下，让男孩把他的性器全部吃下去。  
“啊……好疼……”男孩趴在他身上带着哭腔说。  
威尔斯不得不拼命忍住又热又紧的肠道带给他的想要冲刺的欲望。他抱住巴里的头和男孩接吻，给他一点时间适应第一次被贯穿的痛苦。

威尔斯已经好几年没跟处子做过了，他没有耐心去照顾一个什么也不懂的男人，和他上床的处男最后结局都不怎么好。但今晚当他把巴里领回公寓，看着男孩浑身湿漉漉的打着冷战，长风衣下面露出纤细的小腿和漂亮的脚踝，像一只不知所措的迷途小鹿站在他的客厅里时就想把男孩按在沙发上侵犯了。  
但他很快就发现了更有趣的玩法。巴里是个自卑的孤儿，他不知道自己的魅力，也从来没人费心关心过他的需求。威尔斯很乐于把男孩脆弱又愚蠢的保护壳剥开，露出里面鲜嫩的灵魂任人采撷。  
巴里适应了第一次进入的胀痛和撕裂感，他没有流血，比利为他做的扩张救了他。他开始慢慢的上下律动，抬起屁股吞吐男人粗大的性器。男孩一只手受了伤，腰身也全无力气，威尔斯发现了，用手扶住他的腰给他助力。

巴里扶住威尔斯的肩膀，仰着头努力的吞下又突吐出男人的性器，不断的发出嗯啊的呻吟声，因为痛楚而皱着眉，咬着嘴唇。  
威尔斯突然含住男孩的乳头轻轻咬着，吮吸着，用舌头在周围打转。男孩立刻敏感的浑身一颤，大声叫了出来。  
啪！威尔斯用手拍了巴里的屁股一下，男孩吃痛险些摔倒。  
“认真，专注巴里。”

“呜……威尔斯博士……”巴里呜咽着回应，他加快了吞吐的速度和力度。

巴里记得比利告诉他，如果遇到特别厉害的男人，会把自己操的很爽，还会有跟射精不一样的高潮，前提是要找到那一点。但是巴里试着换了几个角度并没有什么特殊的感觉。威尔斯偶尔会发出舒服的呻吟声，巴里不知道对方能坚持多久才射，而他此刻已经有些累了。  
“没找到乐趣？”威尔斯捏着他得下巴问。男人的脸上泛起情欲的红潮，蓝色的眼睛也变得氤氲起来不再咄咄逼人。  
“我……不是……”巴里扭头不想承认。

“我告诉你不要拒绝你的欲望，你想要更多，就说出来巴里。”威尔斯眉头又皱起来，严肃的看着巴里说。  
男孩瞪着眼睛看着威尔斯，好像在考虑男人的话是不是认真的，直到他看到长者得脸色越来越晦暗，才知道对方绝对是认真的。  
“是，威尔斯博士，我想要前列腺高潮，但我不知道该怎么做。”巴里说完，他看到威尔斯的表情慢慢融化了，嘴角微微挑起。  
“这就对了，你所要做的只是求我。”

“啊！”巴里突然被推倒在沙发上，威尔斯把他压在了身下，他的双手被男人推倒头顶。  
“别让你的手乱动，我允许前不能挪动你的手。”  
巴里点点头，努力把手举过头顶。威尔斯把巴里的退腿抬起来，像对折娃娃一样狠狠压下去，然后一下子挺入了男孩里面。他不顾男孩的喊叫开始用力抽插起来。男孩在他身下随着他的抽查节奏大声喊着。威尔斯听到巴里求饶，听到男孩说不要，听到男孩求他慢一点，但他根本停不下来。他变着角度寻找男孩的敏感点，终于在尝试几次后听到了男孩尖利的叫声。  
“那里……怎么回事！？”男孩气喘吁吁地问。  
威尔斯继续猛烈地戳在男孩的敏感点上，显然男孩的叫声已经回答了他自己的问题。

“威……博士……我觉得……我坚持不住了。”  
威尔斯放慢了抽插的速度，看到男孩满头大汗，眼角也湿润了，眼眶通红地看着他。男孩的阴茎流出湿漉漉的液体，勃起着甩来甩去。

“不行，巴里，现在不行。你要忍住，你能为我做到吗？”  
巴里五官都皱起来了，“我什么时候能射？”男孩几乎哭着问。  
“我会告诉你。”

威尔斯又开始恢复了有节奏的抽查。他用力捏着巴里的腿，按照自己的喜好随意摆布着男孩的双腿，用力地向前顶弄撞击。巴里的身体在柔软的沙发上起起伏伏，像一片飘落在暴雨中的树叶，除了承受暴雨的击打别无选择。  
巴里满脑子都是威尔斯的命令，拼命地集中注意力忍住射精，甚至忽略了后穴的胀痛，也许是快感超越了痛楚，巴里此刻已经无力思考，他唯一想要得到的就是一个畅快的射精。  
威尔斯的节奏开始变得混乱，呼吸和呻吟也越来越沉重，巴里捕捉到这个信号，努力让混沌的大脑更专注一些。  
“威尔斯博士……我……”  
“嗯——现在！”

威尔斯疯狂地对男孩做着最后冲刺，肉体碰撞拍打的声音震耳欲聋。巴里的大脑感到一麻，然后像失禁一样在阴茎里流出一些液体，强烈的快感几乎让他昏过去，威尔斯温热的精液喷涌进他体内。巴里顾不得那奇怪的被射入的感觉和后穴的胀痛，他闭着眼大口呼吸着，沉浸在高潮带给他的感觉里，像是被人填满又像是被人掏空，高潮的一刹那他感到无比满足，他得到了从没有过的快乐，虽然几秒钟后他想起这不过是一次肉体交易。  
威尔斯射精后趴在男孩身上气喘吁吁。身上的衬衣和裤子也被揉搓皱了。他缓缓从男孩身上爬起来，整理自己的衣服和头发，没几下就恢复衣冠楚楚了的样子了。  
“我去换衣服，你在这等我。”威尔斯拿起他昂贵的西装外套盖在巴里身上转身离开了。

巴里闭着眼，蜷缩在威尔斯的衣服里休息，这件衣服有种淡淡的香味，是威尔斯身上的香味，巴里刚才就闻到了。他听见盥洗室传出了水声，威尔斯在清理自己了。巴里很希望自己能加入，他现在屁股和肚子上一团糟。  
过了一会，威尔斯穿着一件丝质睡袍走出来，男人走到巴里身边。

“我给你放好了热水，你可以去洗澡了，我希望你别洗太久，我不喜欢等人。”

巴里睁开眼，看到威尔斯头发湿漉漉的贴在脸上，蓝色的眼睛又恢复了原来的冷酷。

巴里点点头，起身走进盥洗室。浴缸里放满了水，巴里迫不及待地钻了进去。温热的水拯救了他酸痛的身体，他快速的给自己清洗，冲干净后穴的精液。巴里没有贪恋浴缸的舒适，他不想让威尔斯等太久。他爬出浴缸拿一块浴巾擦干身体，发现威尔斯给他准备了衣服于是快速穿上走出盥洗室。

巴里回来时发现威尔斯也换上了新衣服坐在另一个没被蹂躏的沙发里喝着酒。他对巴里笑了一下，露出两道深深的笑纹。  
“你看上去不错。”威尔斯笑着说。

巴里也笑了。“我觉得很好，你呢，威尔斯博士？”

黑发男人喝了一口酒，看着酒杯说，“我想说你是今晚的惊喜，巴里。你做的很棒。”

巴里把手绞在一起，不自然的站在威尔斯身边，他知道他应该问什么问题，但就是开不了口。  
“所以，巴里，如果我想提一个新的建议，希望你别太惊讶。”  
“什么？”巴里好奇的问，心跳的厉害。

“在我们短暂的相处里，我注意到我们真的很合拍，我喜欢你巴里，而且我认为你也不算讨厌我。如果我想让我们保持更持久的亲密关系，你认为怎么样呢？”  
巴里对自己听到的话吃惊，这是什么意思？他的大脑疯狂在转动。  
“你是说你要包养我吗？”不知道怎么回事这句话脱口而出。  
威尔斯噗呲一声笑了出来。“这非常直接，巴里，我想你说的应该差不多。”  
“为什么？我觉得你看上去不像是会包养情人的人。”  
威尔斯撇了一下嘴，晃晃手里的酒杯，冰块在杯子里发出咔啦的声音。  
“我没想到你会这么问，换成别的男妓恐怕早就欢天喜地答应了。但正因为你不是别人，你是巴里 艾伦，我才提出这个邀请。”  
巴里把自己靠在沙发扶手上，他的大脑第一次在超常的疯狂运转。过了一会他看向威尔斯说，“我不想做你的长期男妓，威尔斯博士。”

“什么？”男人皱着眉问。  
“我喜欢跟你在一起的感觉，非常喜欢。但是你说，你喜欢我因为我不像普通的男妓，因为我能给你惊喜。”

威尔斯点点头，让男孩继续。  
“如果我能做的更多呢？如果我能陪在你身边，但不是以这种不见天日的身份，而是你的学生，你的员工，为你工作，受你的教导，我能给你更多惊喜。就像你今天教我让我学会释放自己的欲望，我认为我有太多东西可以跟你学，我会按照你想要的方式去塑造自己，就像你的作品一样。当然了你还可以想怎么操我就怎么操我，毕竟我还是你的情人。我需要一个身份重新开始，我不想再做儿童之家的孤儿了，我认为哈里森 威尔斯能给我一个新身份，一个能让我重新开始的身份。”

巴里一口气说完，他没想到自己居然有这么流利的口才。  
威尔斯不再喝酒，而是面无表情地盯着巴里，像一头伺机而动的猎豹。这种静默让巴里感到心慌，他不知道自己是不是要求得太过分了，毕竟威尔斯看上去不像是喜欢被提建议的人。  
“你能告诉我，你是怎么想到提出这个建议的吗，巴里？”

“呃……你不是刚刚教我，聪明人在糟糕的逆境里也能用好自己的牌。我想，这是我唯一的牌，我总得试一试。”  
威尔斯的表情缓和了，微微笑了一下。  
“这很大胆，巴里。我是说你根本不了解我，你不知道我是怎样的人，如果你想要从我这里得到更多，那就得付出更大代价。”

巴里站起来走到威尔斯身边，蹲下趴到威尔斯腿上。  
“我想这些代价换来的肯定也很值得？”巴里看着男人说。  
威尔斯摸着巴里的头发说，“我不会给你反悔的机会。我同意你的提议，但是你也别高兴的太早，我会给你一个月的时间观察你，如果你配不上我的期望，你就得在我眼前彻底消失。”  
巴里的汗毛都竖起来了，不知道是因为害怕还是兴奋，他点头答应。  
威尔斯站起身来，对巴里说“你最近就住在这个公寓里，没有我的允许不准出去，我会让人给你送生活用品和吃的，找人来给你的手腕打石膏，你可以在这养伤。”  
巴里跟着站起来。“那你呢？你不在这里住吗？”

威尔斯转身笑了一下，“你觉得我会带一个身份不明的男妓到自己家里吗？这个公寓我不常来，一般用来接待陌生的客人。”  
巴里有些不高兴，威尔斯说的对，自己对他了解太少了，如果他抓住的不是一根稻草，而是一棵让他窒息的荆棘呢？

威尔斯穿上外套，拿起汽车钥匙转身走出了公寓大门，没有再看他一眼。  
巴里缓缓坐到地上，蜷起腿来抱住双膝，他累极了，一切等明天再想也不迟，他现在只想在这间豪华公寓的大床上睡一觉，然后吃光这里的食物，也许明天醒来他会发现这一切只不过是个梦。外面雨停了，街道上十分安静，窗户外面隐隐传来几声鸟鸣。巴里走到卧室的大床上，钻进被窝倒头就睡着了，他还从来没睡过这么舒服的床。

(六)  
凯特琳 斯诺一大早就来到了她的诊所，她是个十分勤勉敬业的女医生，每天大部分的时间都花在诊所的工作上，但没想到她刚到诊所就接到一通电话。  
“喂？这里是斯诺诊所。”  
“我需要和冰霜杀手谈谈。”电话里传一个男人低沉的声音。

“她这就去找你。”凯特琳 斯诺放下电话，转身走进诊所里面一个封闭的屋子，从隐蔽的壁橱拿出了一个黑色背包。斯诺打开背包检查里面的东西，包里有两把银色的小型手枪，像是特别为女士定做的，有一大包替换弹夹还有一把大小能藏进靴子的锋利匕首和几颗催泪手雷。斯诺拿起包转身离开，她脱下白色袍子换了一件黑色皮衣穿着长筒皮靴钻进一辆白色的甲壳虫汽车。斯诺驱车来到城郊的一栋别墅，把车停好后走了进去。大门没锁，她推开门穿过宽敞的空无一人的会客厅一直走到一楼尽头的一间书房，轻轻敲了三下门。  
“进来。”  
斯诺推门进去，对着书房里坐在椅子上的黑发男人点头致意。  
“斯旺教授，你想见我？”

男人点点头示意女杀手坐到他对面的椅子上。这个书房俨然像个私人办公室，书桌旁边还有一个小的会议桌，边上摆了几把椅子。  
“你绝对想不到巴里 艾伦是谁。”黑发男人笑着说，淡蓝色的虹膜在灯光下灼灼发光。

“就是昨晚被你带到公寓的那个受伤的男孩？他怎么了？我以为他是你找的男妓。”斯诺漫不经心地问。  
“事实上他确实是。巴里是从钱宁的钟楼里逃跑的，因为他发现自己并不想去站街接客，于是从钟楼跑了出来撞到了我的车上。”

斯诺有些吃惊的挑起眉毛，随即轻蔑一笑："好大的胆子，他以为钱宁是慈善家吗？所以你跟他睡了？你要把他还给钱宁吗？"

黑发男人站起来在书桌后踱步，他穿着一件白色衬衣和黑色绒布马甲，胸前口袋上垂着一条金色链子。  
“还给钱宁？不，我昨天已经说服巴里留在我身边，他欣然同意还向我提了一些要求。”

斯诺也站了起来，皱着眉不解地看着男人。“教授，这个巴里究竟有什么与众不同？”  
斯旺转身看着身穿黑色皮衣，涂着暗红色口红的女杀手。

“杰 加里克的真实姓名叫亨利 艾伦。而亨利 艾伦曾结过婚，他的妻子叫诺拉 艾伦。这名字耳熟吗？而巴里就是诺拉 艾伦的儿子。”  
男人嘴角上扬，眼神却毫无笑意，他看着女杀手脸上的表情从冷漠到吃惊的变化。

“这……不可能。你是怎么查到加里克的真实身份的？我们招他加入实验时做过调查但没有发现问题。”  
男人起身走向书房的书架，从上面拿出一本厚厚的册子翻开查找着什么。

“加里克说他28岁退伍离开英国来到美国。或许他的退伍证件是伪造的，但是参军经历有可能是真实的，于是我在1910-1915年的英军阵亡战士名单中找到了这个。”  
斯旺把册子推倒斯诺面前，手指指着一个名字。  
“亨利 艾伦，英国陆军十营突击连士官，1914年6月阵亡……”  
斯诺吃惊的看着手册上的名字眼睛瞪得滚圆。

“加里克正是这一年到美国的。他改名换姓，以杰 加里克的身份在美国开始新生活，但诺拉 艾伦一定是他在英国就结识的女人，否则她不会使用艾伦这个姓氏。”黑发男人又坐回了他的椅子，靠在椅背上对女杀手说。  
“怪不得加里克死后这个女人偷偷的接近刺探实验室的机密，还好被你及时发现了。但她也太蠢了，印刷厂里陪葬的人都是她害死的。你认为巴里 艾伦知道什么吗？”  
男人摇摇头，“这孩子什么也不知道，孤儿院已经把他毁了，但我想我们还是能试着利用他。毕竟他身上流着他父亲的血。”

“你是说，你想重启那个实验？”

斯旺点点头，对斯诺说。“那个血清是基于加里克的干细胞配型研发的，巴里有50％的几率不排斥，或者排斥反应很低，我们必须得试试，对吧？”  
“但是你要怎么说服巴里来做人体实验？尤其是这可能会要了他的命？”斯诺抱起胳膊，怀疑的问。  
斯旺掏出马甲口袋里的怀表看了一下，这块怀表样式独特，一整块黑曜石镶嵌在表盖上，上面装饰着一个红色珐琅工艺的反闪电符号。

男人把玩着怀表说，“这很简单，我只要告诉他这是一项伟大的医学实验，能让他成为帮助无数人的英雄就可以了。我会给他编造一个英雄的身份，他会欣然同意的。”  
女杀手纤细苍白的手指撩了一下长发，若有所思的点点头。“你想让我做什么？”

“我要你以斯诺医生的身份在他身边监视他，让他做你诊所的助手。同时你去告诉钱宁让他不要再找这个男孩了，给他点钱让他闭嘴。”  
斯诺点点头，准备离开书房，但她走到门口又突然转身。  
“我没想到极速者项目还能再次重启，我感到很兴奋，也许很快就会有新的超能人类加入我们的队伍了，教授。这真是奇迹，是命运把他送到你的手上。”

斯旺微微一笑，像是在自言自语:  
“不如说是，螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。”

Fin.


End file.
